El robo es la parte fácil
by yukii04
Summary: una noche, un robo, dos hermanos, demaciados sentimientos! ShiftyXLifty lemon, R18, human version, etc, etc, etc...


**El robo es la parte fácil**

 **Happy tree friends no es de mi propiedad.**

 **Advertencias: lemon, incesto, Shifty x Lifty (human)**

Todo lo que deseaban estaba al alcance de sus manos, solo tenían que robar un pequeño banco que sería deposito temporal del banco del país al edificio donde se haría una gran transacción. La seguridad era básica y no había muchas complicaciones, solo evitar a los guardias y desactivar las alarmas, sencillo ¿no?

Primera fase: viaje

Shifty conducía un auto simple, totalmente negro hasta la matricula, mientras que Lifty sentado en el asiento de atrás pasando lista de los materiales en el bolso negro.

-¡listo!- dijo Lifty decidido al acabar de tachar la lista en su mano.

-¿trajiste amoniaco?- preguntó el otro mirándolo de reojo.

-¡siplilirin!- afirmó animado.

-¿pistolas?- devolviendo la mirada al camino.

-¡hay sir!- afirmó sacando cuatro armas sosteniendo dos en cada mano haciendo saludo militar, a lo que su hermano respondió con una risita.

-¿aerosol?- preguntó moviendo la palanca de cambios.

-¡shep!- orgulloso de sí.

-¿el otro bolso para la pla…?- comenzó a preguntar para ser interrumpido.

-¡ya! Traje todo- aseguró confiado sentándose en el lugar del copiloto.

-como digas- dijo soltando una risita en forma de suspiro.

Segunda fase: entrar

-¿solo hay dos?- preguntó Lifty confundido escondido con su hermano entre unos arbutos cerca de la puerta del banco.

-será sencillo, comencemos- ordenó decidido Shifty acomodándose el sombrero y sonriendo con malicia.

Dejaron en el patio de la casa de al lado un aparato escondido entre la tierra de unas flores y comenzaron a caminar rodeando la manzana. Al llegar a la casa de los otros vecinos del banco tomaron posiciones y esperaron el momento oportuno para hacer sonar el aparato.

-ahora- susurró Lifty y su hermano accionó un botón en su mano.

-¡AYUDA! ¡ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE! ¡AAAAAHH!- comenzó a gritar una mujer a través de la grabadora.

Un guardia corrió a socorrerla mientras que el otro permanecía de pie mirando por donde su compañero se fue.

-vamos- susurró Shifty para luego comenzar a caminar hacia el guardia.

-disculpe señor- lo llamó Lifty al llegar a su lado.

-¿Quiénes son y que hacen vestidos así?- preguntó confundido el hombre.

Vale, tal vez no eran las personas vestidas de manera más normal habidas y por haber, pero que podría ser peor. Lifty llevaba un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca no del todo abrochada y arremangada y una corbata negra mal anudada. Por otro lado, Shifty usaba su típico gorro, un pantalón negro doblado por las rodillas, una camisa blanca con los últimos botones desabrochados y un chaleco negro con rayas finas verdes; y un detallito que seguro no pasó desapercibido para el pobre hombre, ambos llevaban mascaras negras que les cubrían los ojos.

Ambos pusieron una gran sonrisa y Lifty le pegó un cabezazo al guardia de seguridad, Shifty tomó el amoniaco y un trapo para perpetuar su inconciencia. Ambos rieron con malicia y ocultaron al hombre entre los arbustos rodeado de botellas medio vacías de alcohol simulando un estado de ebriedad. Se dirigieron al lugar de la grabadora y realizaron las mismas acciones con el otro guardia. Segundos después de contemplar su obra entraron al banco.

Tercera fase: alarmas

Entraron por la puerta, abierta, que ineptos esos guardias, se venían preparados para perforar metales, arrastrarse por ductos, tirar paredes, hacer como en las películas de espías y bajar por un agujero en el techo y terminaron entrando como en su casa. Buscaron la bóveda y encontraron el sistema de seguridad.

-¿puedes?- preguntó Shifty a su hermano.

-claro ¿seguro que me conoces?- ambos rieron ante la absurda pregunta.

Uno, dos, tres segundos y la puerta ya estaba abierta.

Cuarta fase: objetivo

Enteraron y miraron directamente a la cámara y sonrieron luego de levantarles el dedo mayor directamente al aparato. Con rapidez sobrehumana guardaron cada dolara, cada moneda, cada minúscula partícula de polvo en el bolso y dejaron la bóveda limpia hasta las narices. Shifty tenía el bolso con la plata y Lifty el de materiales, comenzó a sacar el aerosol y se acercó al lente de la cámara, su hermano lo detuvo y lo miró a los ojos.

-molestémoslos más- susurró antes de besarlo. Lifty sonrió entre el beso, y no tardó mucho en que sus lenguas entraran en contacto. Al separarse la cámara captó en alta definición la línea de saliva entre sus bocas justo antes de que Lifty manchara el lente con el aerosol negro.

Quinta fase: retirada

Subieron al auto estacionado en un garaje ajeno y emprendieron viaje, gritando y riendo de emoción y alegría, una hora y diez minutos después al llegar a su casa se recostaron en el sofá y se echaron a reír.

-¿Qué rayos fue ese beso, Shifty?- preguntó Lifty entre risas.

-imagínate cuando la poli tenga que pasar esa grabación por los noticieros- dijo deshaciéndose de la risa de solo pesar en la cantidad de religiosos que morirían de paro cardiaco en segundos de video.- además, ¿te molesta acaso?-

-nunca dije eso- sonrió con lujuria apoyando el codo a la altura del hombro de su hermano.

-bien, porque hoy iré más lejos- aseguró decidido.

-te espero- susurró con media sonrisa.

Shifty lo tomó de una pierna y lo recostó bruscamente en el sofá. Luego comenzó a besarlo de manera desesperada y no tardó mucho en que ambos sintieran la sangre acumularse en su miembro.

Sexta fase: deshacerse de la evidencia

Unos minutos después, ya sin la ropa y con los corazones agitados estaban sentados, son las piernas entrelazadas y masturbándose el uno al otro sin consideración por la velocidad.

-voy a…- comenzó a decir Shifty

-espera- dijo haciendo que se masturbara a sí mismo para posicionarse sobre su miembro. Al sentir el cálido cuerpo de su hermano presionar su glande y aumentar la velocidad terminó por correrse en la entrada del otro por lo que este hizo un pequeño gesto indescriptible.

De a poco, Lifty comenzó a auto penetrarse pero al llegar a la mitad del falo del otro se dejó caer por completo, puesto a que la lubricación del semen de Shifty lo hizo mucho más sencillo. Ambos gimieron ante el placer que sintieron y Lifty no pudo evitar clavar sus uñas en los hombros de su hermano.

Bajando y subiendo provocando penetraciones fuertes y dolorosas pero igual de placer, gemía su nombre y otros balbuceos inentendibles que a Shifty lo volvían loco, haciendo que el mismo moviera sus caderas en musca de más gritos. En una estocada, Shifty tocó un punto haciendo que su hermano gritara más de la cuenta y sintiera que la poca cordura que guardaba se iba de él.

Entre besos húmedos, gritos desgarradores, rasguños superficiales y mordidas en lugares sensibles acabaron corriéndose, Lifty en sus vientres y Shifty en el interior de su hermano.

-la próxima vez…- comenzó a decir Shifty al recuperar algo de la respiración.- hagamos esto… enfrente de las cámaras de seguridad.

Amos comenzaron a reír y cayeron sobe el sofá. –No es mala idea- comentó el otro rindiéndose ante el cansancio.

Misión completada.

 **Fin**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en otra!**

 **Bessos, yukii!**


End file.
